Past Scars
by Self Injured
Summary: Susan Branca has had the shield up far to long, and with hope, her new partner might just help break it down. Contains sexual and physical child abuse, self injury and rape (not graphic) Chappie 3 Added
1. Capitulus Unus

A/n- this is a fic I wrote after watching Attachment. I think Susan has a past that she is hiding, and even though it's probably not this big… oh well. And note, some things Susan has said in the past episode are starched, okay, I know, but deal with this.

Warning- contains child abuse, both physical and sexual. Be warned this is a dark fic.

**Past Scars**

I don't no exactly where it started. But my guess is when I first saw those beautiful blue eyes. The first time she caught my eyes I would say. I'm still married in a way, but that, that is a thing of the past. Today is now and now, now I am in the same room, I am in the same five foot area of this angel. But she's not an angel. Close, but there is something missing, something about her past that makes her have those bitter moments. At first, at first I thought it was her fiancée, but it was easy to tell it was something before that. Branca was full of secrets, secrets I needed to know.

I watch as she slowly guides the little girl away from the fire. Unlike her, this little girl is innocent. But Susan, she could never be innocent, like she could never be an angel. But I can tell; anyone could that she once was. She was probably the most fun loving little girl, but like the little girl she is leading right now, all that ended because of someone else.

VVVV

"What's your name sweetie?" Branca asked the five year old.

"Taylor. What's yours?" she asked.

"My names Susan Branca, but you may call me Susan," Susan said with a smile.

"My... mommy's inside, are the big men going to save her?" Taylor asked, eyes bright blue.

"They're trying. Honey, can you go with this man to a safe place?" Branca asked, leading Taylor to a black car.

"Will you be there?"

"I will be there as soon as possible," Susan said, bending down to her level.

"Please don't leave me," the little girl cried.

"Honey," Branca aid, pulling her into a hug, "I have to finish something here, and I will be there," she said with a small kiss.

"Promise?" the girl asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Promise," she said with a smile as she placed her in the car and buckled her up.

Susan waited until the car was out of sight before heading to find her partner.

VVVV

The young Susan Branca walked home, backpack held tightly close to her as she walked up to the door. Fidgeting with her key, she placed it in the door and turned it. Today was her fourteenth birthday, and though it was already three o'clock, nobody had even given a glimpse of notice to the face. She noticed that no cars where out in the driveway, but still, he could be inside. He could still be there, inside.

Walking in the door slowly, she looked for clearance and held her breath as she walked over to the couch where it laid, empty. Letting herself breath, she shrugged her bag off and placed it near the wall as she left for the kitchen.

Susan noticed a not laying crisp on the counter top, ink pen lying across it.

_Susan, _

_I'm sorry to do this to you, but mom had a heart-attack and I had to get there. Tim said he would watch you and I shouldn't be longer than a week. I'm sorry, but Tim and I both agreed that you were too young to have to go through and it is pretty far away, so please be good for Tim and I will call you tonight. Please only call for emergencies._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Shit..." Susan said, wiping a tear that trickled down so slowly. Tim and her mother had gotten married about a year ago. He was really nice when her mom was around, but when ever she worked late, or if he got out of school...

Susan got out her algebra and started to work. It was something she learned from her mother- when stressed, pissed off, or depressed, busy yourself with worked. She had been using this since her father died about four years ago.

"SUSAN?" a voice boomed as the door opened about an hour later. She kept quiet against her better judgment. "Why the hell didn't you answer me? What you too lazy?" the tall, well built man asked.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she mumbled, pushing her brown hair out of her face as she tried to concentrate on her homework. She screamed when her paper and pencil jumped up as he slammed his fist against the other end of the table.

"Sorry? I'll show you sorry!" he said, going over to the other side of the table and pulling her up by the back of the neck like a cat does to a kitten, but harsher. After Susan was fully standing, he let go.

Susan, afraid to look at him, but more afraid not too, turned, but backed away ever so easily.

"Now, let's get something straight girl, I'm in charge since your mom's gone, and since I care so much, I took off the week so I can help out around her, you go t that?" The young girl gave a slight nod but didn't make eye contact. "Good, now go change into something a little more appealing before Jason and Rick get here," he said, pushing her towards her room. Susan gulped before picking up her work and carrying it back to her room.

She opened her closet to the back where the clothes he bought for her were. Noticing there was a different one in front, she decided it best to wear that one.

Taking off her top, she examined it closely. Noticing her sports bra would show and it had a built in one, she took it off and slipped on the tight light blue colored top. Then she looked at the skirt her had chosen. It was short, and would barely cover anything if she decided, or was forced, to sit. Pulling it off the hanger she noticed a black thong, and grabbed it as a tear trickled down her cheek again.

Ever since her father died, she used to cut herself. Then when Tim came alone and started this "game" with his friends, she moved from cutting her arm to her waist area. Since she never cut that deep, the scars on her arm faded slowly, and she would use excuse that they were old cuts from trees or animals.

It was Rick who first noticed the cutting on her waist. Rick had pulled her into sit on his lap during a football game and started to feel up her shirt to her breast. Getting off on that, Tim offered his room to him. Rick carried Susan in there kicking and screaming, all which were muted by him throwing her on the bed. Ripping off the shirt, he smiled a crooked smile.

"Did I make you do that?" he asked, running his hands over them. Susan just stayed still, tears trickling down her cheek. "God," he whispered, before pulling off her jeans and then taking off his own. That was the first time Susan was raped but it was far from her last. But it was the last time she cut herself.

"Hey, hurry up in there!" Tim yelled before opening a door to a trance Susan holding the black thong.

"Do you like?" he asked, "I thought it would fit you perfectly. I'll even help you put it on," he offered gently.

"It's okay," Susan mumbled, looking down. Tim did this often while she was dressing for when Rick or Jason came over. He would be extremely nice like, and treat her like a little child. Truth was, at age thirteen, she had never wore a thong, but ever since Tim, it became an often thing.

"No, come over here," he said, sitting on her bed. She hesitantly walked over the two steps in front of him. He smiled as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She stepped out of them when they were around her ankles and kicked them softly over. She knew she shouldn't make any other movement to move them or it might put some warning flag for Tim and he would get forceful. Tim next sat her on his lap like a child and pulled off her panties. Taking the thong from her shaking arms, he slid them up her legs until they got to the top were he kept he hand on the inside for about a minute, feeling around. Grabbing the skirt, he put that on too and then made her model the outfit.

"Perfect. Do you like it?" Susan knew she must nod. "When I saw it, I knew a slut like you would." He said the insult as if it was a complement before leaving the room. Susan would stay in the room for at least an hour, until they were drunk and would then call her.

VVVV

Susan walked down the hallway; following the directions she was given. Opening the door near the one was mirror, she saw the young girl, playing with a doll.

"Susan!" Taylor said, jumping up and hugging Susan tightly.

"Hello Taylor," she said, bending down to greet the younger girl. "Did you find mommy?"

"Honey, first we need to talk about your stepfather," Susan said, her words making Taylor go back to sitting.

"I don't like him," she pouted.

"Honey, he can't ever hurt you again," Susan said, knelling down by her.

"But he will! Every time mommy leaves," Taylor cried.

"Honey, he can't hurt you, I promise. He will never hurt you again, you got that. I will protect you," Susan said, letting the young girl rest against her shoulder.

Susan and Taylor stayed like that for about an hour when David called her out.

VVVV

Watching her hold that little girl, being there almost like a mother, let me find her soft spot. But while I'm thinking this, I realized how wrong this is. It's not right, not at all. How could someone with no siblings, no siblings, no child feel this strongly, and it is that moment when it hits me. This is it. This is the secret I have been searching for and before I know it, I am opening the door to get Susan.


	2. Capitulus Duo

**Chapter Warning**: this contains rape but it is not graphic. It also contains self injury, so beware.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Touching Evil, because if I did, you really think David would keep that shirt on?

**A/n**: Thanks for all the reviews. This writing stuff is harder than I thought and you guys make it so much easier.

**Megaroony**: rant to me anytime. I find some weird enjoyment in listening to people rant, defiantly about nothing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anime/Manga Fanatic**: Okay, so we have a skitzo on our hands, don't worry, you are in good company.

**Ai-no-Tora**- I do love Creegan, I do, but I wanted to do a Susan fic. I will have a strong friendship relationship, but I'm going to have Susan be dating a guy who more or less brings back these memories... opps, spoilers.

**Special Agent Dana Scully**: YAY, my story's a drug!

**Mrs. Rhett Butler**- David seems so innocent, but not one bit... I don't know what it is about him... makes me giggle. Yay, some one agreed with me on Susan.

**KhmerGirl**,** thirdwatch03**- Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Past Scars**- Capitulus Duo

I watch as she stalks out of the room, but I fell no regret. She needed out, and I felt it. But she had to show, had to pretend that there was something keeping her in there. Why? I don't know, it didn't make since, but neither did she. Nothing about Branca made since, and it never would. Maybe, just maybe after he figured her out, then, then he would know, understand. But in a way, that would ruin the fun, take away what he lived for right now.

"Branca," Creegan beckon in a tone as if he was in charge. Susan got up from the little girl after giving her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

"Have they found..." she was cut off.

"This has all happened before," Creegan said in an off tone.

"I'm sure it has," Susan said with a confused and unsettle smile.

"No, not to... to you! It's what happened to you!" he practically yelled in frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Susan asked, surprised by his confrontation.

"You know damn well! I knew it," he said, running his hand through his hair. Susan looked at him, shaking her head she pushed past him, heading for the bathroom. Coming into a stall, she pulled off her jacket and then rolled up her sleeve uncovering a red stained arm. Pulling a tangled piece of tissue paper, she unraveled it, revealing a razor. Holding her arm in front of her, she used her right hand to slide the razor across as a red line followed.

It had been an hour and Susan was still locked up in her room. She sat there; afraid to do anything that made noise on the attempted account that Tim might have forgotten she was there. She knew how unlikely her chances were but didn't care.

"Hey," she heard a drunken voice slur from her doorway. Looking up she saw Rick. Susan knew what he wanted, and if it was up to her, he wouldn't get it, but Rick, like Tim, was well built and she knew partly by experience that she stood no chance. "Like your outfit," he said, walking over to her bed. Since Susan was at the front end, leaning against pillows, all he had to do was pull her legs and she would slide to him, but he didn't. Instead he was the one who moved.

"You know, Tim doesn't love you like I do. I was wondering if you wanted to you could come live with me," he said, pushing her so she was lying and not propped up.

Without much thought she spat, "Go to hell!" A quick slap mad her yelp in pain.

"Girl, you are too stupid some times,' he said, propping himself above her. Slowly he pulled down her skirt and revealing the black thong. With a smirk of pleasure, he carefully took it off and whispered into her ear something about he liked it rough. Susan started off fighting but quickly stopped. By the time he was done she had two bruises forming on her stomach.

Soon after he was done with her Tim and Jason came in for their turns, luckily at different times. At ten she was given sleeping pulls to help her sleep, but it was more because Jason found some twisted pleasure in her while she slept.

Six o'clock Susan woke up and undressed for the shower. Looking into the mirror in the bathroom she saw her purple waist and breast. Her face was still a bit red, and she noticed some dry blood on her back. Slipping into the shower she let the cold water mix with her tears.

About twenty minutes later, she was out and dressed in khakis and a long sweater. Applying make up lightly, just enough to make the red fade, she smiled a little. Grabbing her backpack she walked out the door to her private school.

Tim didn't like her going there and thought it was a waist of money, but Susan mom was raised going to one, and was big on wanting Susan to go to one. St. Peters was a small church and had a tiny school with about one hundred kids. Walking into the front of the church, she placed her fingertips in the holy water and made the sign of the cross as she searched the small chapel for any early morning churchgoers. Finding no one except Father Fred, she waved to him as she passed to the back of the church to the entrance to her school.

"Hello Ms. Branca," Sister Joanna said with a small smile as she walked into the tiny classroom. The room, dull with only about 20 by 10 ft area with twelve students' desk and a larger teacher's desk. Jacob and Kylie were in the corner of the room talking. Looking up at Susan's Kylie smiled but then went back flirting with Jacob. About two minutes later, everyone but Kurt was in their seat, waiting for Sister Janice to come into the room.

Susan finished bandaging her arm and then put back her jacket back on and walked out of the stall after flushing the toilet. After fixing her hair she left the restroom to go back and talk to Hank.

"Branca, where's Creegan?"

"Don't know, I guess..."

"Okay, I get it you two are having some problems, but we need you on this," he said, sitting at his desk.

"Sir," Branca started.

"Hank, Susan," he corrected, slightly hurt that she only thought of him as her boss.

"Hank," she started harshly, "we caught him. They have searched his office and other apartment and found more than enough to kill him within the year. Unless you have another case…" Susan said, brushing back a bang that fell in front of her face.

"On the contrary, the step daughter is now your reasonability," he said, looking up at her.

"Social services…"

"Susan, she will have to testify and you know that," he said, questioning what he was hearing.

"What?! Did you not hear what I said before? We have enough to put that ass away for life," Susan said, pissed off.

"Susan, " he started hesitantly, "you know as well as I do that most of those files will be able to seen either way if he has a lawyer. With what she has seen… what we know she has been thought…"

"Which you have no idea how hard it will be to get through! Making her go through it again, that's not fair!" Susan yelled.

"I know… and I wouldn't unless I have to, but could you at least talk to her. Get her out of this place?" he asked, his voice quiet and calmly. Susan looked at him, shaking her head with a nerves laugh.

"Alright," she said, putting her hands up in defeat.

"Thank you," he said as she left his office.

I watch through the glass window, and as I cannot hear a single word of their intense conversation, I have a feeling I know what it is about. About the time she closes her eyes to hold back the tear, I am pulled out of this by my telephone ringing. Answering the phone, I pay little attention however.

I'm watching her. She does the close eyes again. I still don't think she knows she does that. I'm betting it is something she has been doing it forever and still has never been told about it.

As she walks out the door my eyes stalk her. Opening my mouth to say something, I stop. As she passes by and walks towards the little girls room, I get up and follow, hiding, hoping she doesn't notice. From the one-way mirror, I see her whisper something in the little girl's ear with caused a nod from the young girl. As they walk out of the room, I hide myself in the darkness of the room, watching them pass.


	3. Capitulus Tria

A/n- Okay, how I plan on writing this was simple... more or less. The first and last part is Creegan's PoV. The second/forth part is present time and the middle (third) is Branca's past. I have found it being really difficult to write Creegan's PoV, so I'm changing it up a little. I will write what PoV and present time, (only past or present) so it will hopefully be easier on the readers/me.

Disclaimer- I don't own Touching Evil, because if I did I wouldn't share David with anyone, well maybe a few of you... And I would also have Susan and Bernal together :)

Warning- This chapter contains child abused and language.

**Susan's past**

Watching the clock tick by, Susan doodled in her notebook. She was already done with the homework, and Sister Janice was now helping the younger kids on their projects in the other room.

"Susan?" a harsh whisper came from her side.

"What?" she asked, a bit annoyed. She turned over to face Jacob.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, his eyes pointing at her right arm.

"Nothing," she snapped quietly, moving her arm away from his view.

"Whatever..." he mumbled, turning to talk to Kylie. Out of the twelve students, there were five girls: Kylie, Abigail, Amy, Josephine, and Susan. Kylie and Susan were the one always be harassed by the guys, because Josephine was taken, and Abigail and Amy weren't very nice looking.

Waiting until no one was watching, she turned over her arm. Three finger imprints were left, turning a darker shade of purple. Unrolling her sleeves, she covered it up with a quite sigh.

**Present, Regular PoV**

Susan and Taylor had gone to the park, walking the trail as Susan asked Taylor some easy questions. Around four, Susan reached for her cell phone. Taylor's eyes were begging her to throw it in the lake, but Susan knew she had to answer it.

Flipping her newest phone open, she answered quickly, "Branca."

"It's Creegan, you need to come back as soon as you can," David said, his voice unusually serious.

"Why, what's up?" she asked, concern.

"Just some unanswered questions that really need to be solved" he said, distracted by something.

"Alright..." Susan said uncertainly. "Well start walking towards my car..." she added after a moment.

Creegan walked down the hall, towards Enright's office. Walking in, he looked around.

"David, as a friend, I'm worried about Susan being on this case..." he said with out looking up.

"Hank..." David started, unsure on whether or not to defend his partner.

"Creegan, I don't want to put you in the position, and I can't force you to, but will you make sure she is okay?"

"Umm..." Creegan knew Hank was concern, not as a boss, but as a friend, "yeah."

"Thanks," Hank said, hating to ask his long term friend to do this.

"You owe me," Creegan said with a smirk as he left the window office in a rush.

"Great..." Hank mumbled.

****

**Creegan's PoV**

I wait, watching for the prey that will be walking through the door any minute. Beauty has taken over when the door creeps open ever so slightly, and Branca and the young girl walked through the opening. Susan bent down to the girl's level and pointed to a room as she whispered something in her ear. The little girl ran into the room, one which I remember Bernal occupied. Praising her intelligent silently, I walk up to her, her smile faded to seriousness, as she looks into my eyes. Without a word, I lead her to a private room.

**Present, Regular PoV**

Walking down the hallway, Susan followed Creegan back, watching closely to what she thought were watchful eyes. Walking into the dark room, without though, Creegan reached for the lights, flickering them on. Looking over at Susan, he waited for her attention before he started.

"What happening on the guy? I thought this was a sure thing," Susan said, brow raised.

"Susan, this is not about the case," Creegan started.

"David, this is not the time…"

"Shut up!" he yelled, startling himself and Susan. As her shoulders stopped shaking, she stepped back, gulping. "Susan, what is going on?"

"What are you talking…?"

"Don't give me that crap," he said, again, rather harshly. Susan took a deep breath.

"Well, Creegan," she started, empathizing how she used his last name, "I don't care who you are, you have know right to…"

"Susan, can it! Unless you…" he took a deep breath and continued in a lighter tone, "Susan, I'm your partner, a detective, and I thought a friend," he started.

"You thought wrong," she stated simply.

"What the hell's going on here? You or I am not leaving this room until I know the truth," he said, taking a definite stand in front of the door.

"Creegan, we don't have time for this," she made a minimum effort at. But she knew David by now. He was one of the most stubborn men she met. He would also treat this as a game, no matter how he appeared to have acted at first.

"Susan," he started in a rather sadden voice, "I know there is something wrong, and truly it scares me," he stated, hand cupping his mouth.

"You don't know anything," she barely whispered, holding back tears as they burnt in her eyes.

"Susan," he started, "It's something about this case," he more of stated than asked. Susan simply nodded. Looking intensely in her eyes he continued. "It was your dad?"

"I called him Tim," Susan started through tears, "he married my mother when I was about 13," she said, leaning against the wall. Creegan started towards her, but something in those eyes told him to let her finish.

"Ever since he started dating my mom, he would… he would touch me… About a month after the marriage, every time I saw him without my mom he would either beat me until I'm knockout, or…" she couldn't go on. Sliding down the wall, she curled her knees in close, and head bent into them. "Before I knew it, he would have these… these parties, where… he would have friends… they took part…" Susan said quietly, through the tears.

"Creegan I need…" Bernal stopped at the slight. Branca, he noticed, was sitting down, crying and Creegan standing, his face unreadable. Susan's eyes met with Bernal before pushing past the two men and rushing to the bathroom, which she prayed was unoccupied.

"What was....?" Bernal started to ask until Creegan slowly pushed past him too.

"Stay out of it," Creegan said, before returning to his lack of an office.

**Susan's Past**

Susan pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked to the front of the church with about twenty other kids. Her mother would usually pick her up there, and that was where she was supposed to meet Tim. Taking a seat down in the upper corner, she rustled through her bag, pulling out a larger book; she opened it, preparing to read.

"Hey Susan," a rusty voice said as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Hey Jacob," she said to the older boy who had taken the seat beside her as she shook away his arm.

"So, you going to tell me what happen to your arm?" he asked.

"I got in a fight with my cousin," Susan easily lied with a sideways smile.

"I see…" he said, knowing she wasn't going to go further. "So… what are ya reading?"

"Just a book Sister Janice wants me to…" Susan mumbled, ruling her eyes.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, looking around.

"Out of town, but Tim was supposed to pick me up. Guess I'm walking," she said with a sigh.

"I'll walk with you," Jacob easily offered.

"It's okay, you don't…"

"Don't worry about it," Jacob said, getting up, pulling her up with him.

They walked the two blocks to Susan's house. It wasn't the best neighborhood, but it wasn't horrible either. Stopping in front of her house, Susan was hesitant to go in, knowing Tim would be in there.

"So you going to invite me in?" he asked, sly smile plaster all over her face.

"Nice try," she joked. She noticed the slighted movement of the handle, and freaked out, giving Jacob a quick kiss thank you, and headed inside, only to run into Tim.

"You're late," he simply said, grabbing her by the back of the neck like a toy.

"I'm… I…" she stammered, trying hard not to scream in pain.

"Shut up!" he yelled, throwing her on to the floor in the living room. Susan just stayed curled in a ball, whimpering, before she was kicked. "What, you just gonna stay like that? Stand up!" he yelled, threatening to kick her again.

Susan stood, tears forming in her eyes, but she knew better than to cry. It wouldn't help, not at all. Slowly, Susan rolled over, and stood, up; head down.

"Good girl," he said to the young girl. "Now where were you," he asked calmly. She was close to telling him that he was suppose to pick her up, but decided against it. A sharp, intense pain shot across her cheek as his hand left markings on her cheeks. Her head whipped to the side and she fought the urge to bring her hand up to comfort it. "I asked you a question!" he yelled his face twisting to evil.

"I... Jacob walked..."

"You're fucking him?!" Tim yelled, shoving her down again, her head hitting the coffee table. She tried hard to stay a wake, but with the consent kicking to her side, she couldn't take it longer, and let the darkness consume her.

**Creegan's PoV**

How could I miss that? That SOB took her innocence so long ago, and now, now she can't be an angel. Watching the scene in my head for the millionth time, I bang my head on my desk. The woman I know better than anyone, in this life at least, has been holding this back. I look down to what I've been "working" on, only to crumble it up and toss it at the trashcan. Noticing the creak of the door, I look up at a long time friend, one that I barely know.

Okay, here it was. I'm really not sure how it was... so please tell. Flames are welcome, I guess.

newsieskane- thanks for reviewing. The last part was Creegan's PoV if that helps.

Ai-no-Tora- I love you! Thank you so much, and you are so sweet. I'm sorry about your mom, but like you say, I know what you are going through.

Abbie Carmichael- Thank you so much for the betaing... okay, so it's maybe not a word. I can't say how much of a help you've been with everything and I love you.

thirdwatch03- Thank you Mickey Dees. :)

megaroony- I was sad, I didn't get any rants this time :'( can't wait for yours!


End file.
